


Roles

by potentiality_26



Category: Identity (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake-Out Make-Out, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: She felt like the ground- solid concrete, a moment ago- had dropped away from underneath her, and she gripped John hard, as if he was the only thing holding her up when in reality he was the thing that had made the ground so unpredictable in the first place.It's just a distraction technique, right?





	Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Not Brit-picked.

John took Martha’s hand suddenly and tugged, tugged her toward him until she collided with his chest.  “Sorry,” he said quietly, then his other hand was cradling the side of her face, splayed out all across it, and he was kissing her. 

She felt like the ground- solid concrete, a moment ago- had dropped away from underneath her, and she gripped John hard, as if he was the only thing holding her up when in reality he was the thing that had made the ground so unpredictable in the first place.  Her free hand curled around his jacket- not nearly enough to keep her steady, except that it would have to be.  Otherwise she would fall straight through the earth.

“What,” she managed when he finally broke away, “was that supposed to be?”

“You know what it was,” he said, something teasing in his voice that didn’t really reach his eyes.

She knew what it was, all right.  “Why, then?”

His lips- suddenly it was very difficult to keep herself from looking at his lips- flattened out.  “Don’t look, but Rick Gafferty is here.  He’s just over your left shoulder.”

“Suspected of forging identity papers Rick Gafferty?”

“That’s him.  You and Anthony paid him a visit not too long ago, yeah?”

“Yes.”  She had been hoping to scare something loose, not that it had done much good.  Gafferty clearly didn’t scare easily.  Except that right now she and John were waiting for a table at a restaurant the maître d’ of which had lately turned up dead with entirely false identification papers.  No one seemed to know anything about him except that he was polite and unassuming, so John had suggested eating there to form a better picture of his lifestyle, and Martha had refused to think of it as a date. 

And it had been a good idea, if it meant they could now tie the dead man to Gafferty and finally, finally have something on him- and give the murder squad something useful to boot.

And so had the kiss, if it kept Gafferty from recognizing her.  It was fine.  It was... it was absolutely fine.

Only now she was far too close to him, and she was shivering in her dress even though he was warm and her face was hot.  “Oh,” John said.  He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

She smiled, and kept smiling even as he kissed her cheek.  It was a role, she thought.  He was just playing a role.  He had to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
